memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
1953
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek Evènements * Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|La période de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Mort du dirigeant soviétique Joseph Staline. ( ) , Douglas Pabst commenta qu'Herbert Rossoff était mécontent depuis la mort de "Joseph Staline", insinuant qu'il était communiste.|"Staline" est également cité dans .|La date de la mort de Staline - 5 mars - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Fin du mandat de 33ème Président des Etats-Unis d'Harry S. Truman. ( ) .|Sa présidence (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} thumb|[[Mao Zedong]] * La Chine était dirigée par Mao Zedong depuis 1949. ( ) .|Sa direction de la Chine (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Dwight D. Eisenhower devint le 34ème Président des Etats-Unis jusqu'en 1961. ( ) : . La première version (dessin) précisait "The 34th President served from 1953 to 1961. He was a popular leader because of his {...}". La version remasterisée présente une photographie.}} ]] * Winston Churchill était Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni. ( ) . Winston Churchill est également cité dans les épisodes .|Sa direction du gouvernement britannique (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie du film américain "Shane", avec les acteurs Alan Ladd, Jack Palance et Brandon De Wilde. ( ) .|La date de sortie de ce film (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} File:Shane Alan Ladd.jpg|Alan Ladd incarnant Shane File:Jack Wilson Jack Palance.jpg|Jack Palance incarnant Jack Wilson File:Joey Starrett Brandon De Wilde.jpg|Brandon De Wilde incarnant Joey Starrett File:Shane, Its only a paper moon.jpg|Joey Starrett et son chien ]] * Le joueur de billard Gaunt Gary défia Willie Mosconi au Ames Pool Hall de New York City. ( ) * Sortie du film français "Le salaire de la peur". ( ) .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie du film américain "From Here to Eternity" / "Tant qu'il y aura des hommes" avec Burt Lancaster et Frank Sinatra. ( ) , Sinatra est cité dans un autre contexte que ce film.|La date de sortie de ce film (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Fin de la guerre de Corée opposant la Corée du Nord à la Corée du Sud. ( ) .|Ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance du britannique Andrew Wiles. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 11 avril - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance du Britannique Tony Blair. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 6 mai - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Michael A. Baker. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 27 octobre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Daniel T. Barry. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 30 décembre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * L'URSS testa la bombe H. ( ) * Les Nations Unies ont tenu une conférence à Londres. ( ) Références ultérieures * En 2374, sous l'influence des Prophètes et des Pah-wraiths, Benjamin Sisko a des visions, dans lesquels il incarne Benny Russell, un écrivain de science-fiction noir travaillant pour le magazine ''"Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder", confronté au racisme à New York en 1953.'' ( ) File:Benny Russell.jpg|Benny Russell File:Harlem 1950s.jpg|Harlem File:Incredible Tales staff.jpg|Staff du magazine "Incredible Tales" File:Honeymoon on Andoris.jpg|"Honeymoon on Andoris", dessin de Roy Ritterhouse File:'Far Beyond the Stars' sketch.jpg|Dessin de Roy Ritterhouse File:Ambulance.jpg|Ambulance File:The Rendezvous.jpg|The Rendezvous File:Preacher.jpg|Prêtre File:Burt Ryan.jpg|Burt Ryan (policier) File:Kevin Mulkahey.jpg|Kevin Mulkahey (policier) File:Jimmy.jpg|Jimmy (petit délinquant) File:News Vendor.jpg|Vendeur de journaux File:Roy Ritterhouse.jpg|Roy Ritterhouse (dessinateur) File:Willie Hawkins.jpg|Willie Hawkins (joueur de baseball des New York Giants) File:Cassie.jpg|Cassie (travaillant au café de Madame Jackson) Le magazine ''"Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder" de janvier 1953 (éditeur : Douglas Pabst) comprenait les histoires de science-fiction :'' * "A Most Fortunate Accident" de Olivia et Alicia Eaves (auteurs de "Dad's Revenge"), * "Assault on Planet 10" de Kay et Julius Eaton (illustré par John Eaves), * "Quantity of the Monster" d'Herbert Rossoff, * "1001: First Odyssey" d'Albert Macklin, * "Venusian Chronicles" de Hugh Campbell. Le magazine ''"Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder" de mars 1953 (éditeur : Douglas Pabst) comprenait les histoires de science-fiction :'' * "The Cage" de E.W. Roddenberry (l'auteur de "Questor"), * "The Corbomite Maneuver" de Jerry Sohl (illustré par Matt Jefferies), * "Journey to Babel" de D.C. Fontana, * "Metamorphosis" de Gene L. Coon, * "Where No Man Has Gone Before" de Samuel Peeples. Le magazine ''"Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder" d'avril 1953 comprenait les histoires de science-fiction :'' * "Bad Day at Red Rock" de Benny Russell, * "First Contact" de Berman, Braga, et Moore, * "Legends of the Ferengi" de I.S. Behr et R. Wolfe (illustré par Rex Dugler), * "Space Mongoose" de Seth Goldberg, * "Trials and Tribble-ations" de Jonathan West. Le magazine ''"Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder" d'août 1953 comprenait les histoires de science-fiction :'' * "Third Foundation" de Albert Macklin (auteur de "The Dogs Themselves"), * "Strange Martian", * "Voyage into the Atom", * "Space Mutant", * "Solar Odyssey" de Benny Russell. Le magazine ''"Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder" de septembre 1953 comprenait les histoires de science-fiction :'' * "Far Beyond the Stars" de Benny Russell (l'auteur de "Solar Odyssey"), * "A Wrinkle in Space" de Kay et Julius Eaton, * "Hazardous Images" d'Herbert Rossoff, * "Me, Android" d'Albert Macklin, * "Loner in a Lonely World" de Hugh Campbell. Le magazine ''"Galaxy Science Fiction" (concurrent de "Incredible Tales") de septembre 1953 comprenait l'histoire de science-fiction "Court Martial" de Samuel T. Cogley, ainsi que des histoires de Heinlein, Bradbury et Sturgeon.'' , existe réellement depuis 1950. Toutefois, l'histoire "The Cage" n'est pas une histoire réellement parue dans le magazine, mais cette référence est un hommage à Star Trek, pouvant refléter les extrapolations des souvenirs de Benjamin Sisko en pleine vision.}} ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : Joseph Staline, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : Robert Crais, ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : Edwin Powell Hubble, Sergueï Prokofiev, ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Jawaharlal Nehru (Premier Ministre d'Inde), Elisabeth II (Reine du Royaume-Uni), Nikita Khrouchtchev (dirigeant de l'URSS), ... *** Découverte du fermium (symbole Fm, poids atomique 257 pour l'isotope le plus stable, numéro atomique 100) aux Etats-Unis. ("Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual" p. 17) Liens externes * * de:1953 en:1953 es:1953 it:1953 nl:1953 sv:1953 Category:Chronologie